Atticus Rhodes: Diary of a Dueling Surfing Boy
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: Ever wondered what is going on in Atticus's head? Let's hear his opinion about Duel Academy, his best friend Zane, and all of the crazy people he meets from his first year, his time with the shadow riders, and if he will ever make it as a dueling pop star
1. Entries One to Twenty Three

**Nice: Hi! I know all of you wanted the next chapter of **_**Love: A Sincere Heart**_**, but don't worry, it should be posted really soon! It's just that I had the impulse to do this story while I was typing the next chapter of **_**L: ASH. **_**I hope you guys like this story!**

**Disclaimer: Seto's Nice Girl does not own YGO GX.**

**On with the fic!**

**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of Dueling Surfer Boy**

_**Entry One:**_

**Alright! I'm finally in Duel Academy! This is super special awesome! Here I come fame, fortune, all the food I can eat!**

_**Entry Two:**_

**And the girls! Let's not forget them! I wonder if the girls are hot here?**

_**Entry Three:**_

**Man, those dorms over there are crappy looking. A rest stop in the middle of the desert looks better than that place. It looks like there're wild animals living in that thing.**

_**Entry Four:**_

**What if **_**I **_**have to stay there? NOOOOOOO! The girls won't like me if stayed in that thing!**

_**Entry Five:**_

**Holy Crap! A giant kola bear just came out of that dorm! I was right! Animals do live in there!**

_**Entry Six:**_

**Oh, wait. That's a person. A very fat person.**

_**Entry Seven:**_

**Cool! I got my uniform! But wait, why is it white?**

_**Entry Eight**_

"_**We're really sorry Mr. Rhodes, but because of your height and your waist size we had to give you one of the three white ones we had. Are you okay with this?"**_

**Sure! I fine with it! It makes me stand out more! But, what dorm am I in?**

_**Can't you tell? Obelisk Blue of course!**_

_**Entry Nine**_

**I'm in the lowest dorm?! How!?**

_**Lowest dorm? Obelisk Blue is the head dorm. You are at the top of the class!**_

**But something doesn't add up here. If the schools dorms are defined by the three Egyptian God Cards, then why is Obelisk the top dorm? Shouldn't it be the lowest, and then Slifer, and Ra at the top? After all, Slifer, in means of power and ability, is stronger than Obelisk, right?**

_**Don't ask me, I just work here.**_

**Then who do I ask?**

_**Seto Kaiba.**_

**Figures.**

_**Entry Ten**_

**Man, this Sheppard guy is so boring. His head is so shiny that it looks it can blind people. He needs to wear a wig or something.**

_**Entry Eleven**_

**Finally I can go see what my dorm looks like! I hope it's not too crappy.**

_**Entry Twelve **_

**Good God! That's not a dorm, it a freakin' mansion! **

_**Entry Thirteen **_

**I must've died and gone to heaven. I just found out that **_**all**_** the girls in the school are in Obelisk Blue! Thank you Seto Kaiba! Thank you! Time to make my self known to all of those sexy mamas!**

_**Entry Fourteen **_

**Hey there's a cute blond over there! Hey there sweet thing, I'm going to go surfing. Wanna watch?**

_**Entry Fifteen **_

**Oh-My God! That's a dude!**

_**Entry Sixteen**_

**Or is it a woman? Or some sort of decaying corpse? **

_**Entry Seventeen **_

**I just flirted with the head of the boy's dorm Dr. Crowler. Or is it Ms. Crowler? Any way, I feel unclean. And very sick. Maybe I need to take a shower or two.**

_**Entry Eighteen**_

**Or fifty. Yeah fifty is a good number.**

_**Entry Nineteen**_

**It's my next door neighbor and my best friend Zane! He's sitting all by himself and he looks bored. Oh, wait, I forgot. He always looks that way. I'm gonna go a talk to him! And give him a big hug!**

_**Entry Twenty**_

**Hi Zane! How it- oopff!**

"_**How dare you talk to the Kaiser so casually, like you know him!?"**_

**But I do know him! He's my best friend!**

"_**Yeah right, first year, you and everyone else in this whole school. Now we are going to show you what happens to those who don't respect the Kaiser!"**_

**Help!! I'm going to get raped by Zane's soulless fan boys!! Somebody please! I'm too young to get a human booster shot!**

_**Entry Twenty-One**_

"_**What you idiots doing?"**_

**Zane! I knew you would come and help me!**

"_**This first year here, claims to be your best friend. We were just going to punish him for lying."**_

"_**He is my best friend, you nitwits."**_

"_**He is?"**_

"_**Yes. Now let him go before you regret it."**_

**Aha! In your face! I bet you feel stupid now, huh? Shoo, you soulless fan boys. Now go cry and run home to yo mama!**

"_**Atticus?"**_

**Yes, Zane, my bestest friend in the entire world?**

"_**Shut up before I have, as you called them, my soulless fan boys, come back and give that human booster shot you where screaming about earlier."**_

**I said that? You must've heard wrong.**

"_**Oh yeah? I also saw you flirt with Dr. Crowler."**_

**You don't have proof.**

"_**I took pictures with my camera phone and I will send this back to Alexis so she can laugh her head off at you. It's just a little payback for all of the embarrassing things you did to me when we were young."**_

**Damn you, Zane. Damn. You.**

_**Entry Twenty-Two**_

**Well, today was eventful. And now I will finally get to relax in the Blue Dorms' baths. Now, it just me, myself and Oh…my… It's Dr. Crowler!**

**And he or she is naked!**

_**Entry Twenty-Three**_

**My retinas! My retinas! They burn! I'm blind!**

**On an other note. Wow, Dr. Crowler is a guy!**


	2. Entries 24 to 45

**Nice: And I back with the next chapter! But I'm kinda sad that no one reviewed! One person told me what they thought about it on deviantart, so I'm happy about that.**

**And I thank WhiteLadyDragon for adding this story to her C2**_** Brain Damage**_

**So with out further delay, here's the next chapter!**

**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of a Dueling Surfing Boy**

_**Entry Twenty-Four**_

**I don't think I can go to sleep after seeing that **_**horrifying **_**image. My eyes still burn from seeing Crowler's naked butt. Why was he in the bath anyway? Don't the teachers have their own baths?**

_**Entry Twenty-Five**_

**Unless he is some kind of pervert or something.**

_**Entry Twenty-Six**_

**That's it. I'm taking a shower in my room from now on.**

_**Entry Twenty-Seven**_

**I just found out that Zane's room is right next to mine! We can have parties, like, all the time now! I just hope he's gotten over his little problem.**

_**Entry Twenty-Eight**_

**My room is freakin sweet! I have my own plasma screen T.V.!! And the bed looks awesome! Maybe I will go sleep without anything weird happening tonight!**

_**Entry Twenty-Nine**_

_**1:30 am**_

**Man, it is cold in my room. I thought I closed my window? Oh well, I'm way too comfortable in my bed to get up and close it.**

_**Click**_

**Ahh. Thank you.**

"_**You're welcome."**_

_**Entry Thirty**_

**Nope. I did not just hear that. I must be still asleep. Yep. That's it, I'm dreaming.**

"_**Wake up Atty. I want to play with you…"**_

**The voices in my head must've come back. Maybe I need to tell my doctor to strengthen my meds.**

"_**I am not one of the voices in your Atticus. Now get up and prepare for your death!"**_

**My death? Oh hell no. Wait. I know that voice! It's Zane! **

"_**I am not Zane. I am duelist of darkness Hell Kaiser Ryo! Hahahaha!"**_

**Damn it Zane! Did you forget to take your sleep walking meds again?! And where did you get that knife? Did you steal it from the dining hall?**

"_**My name is not Zane, you mere mortal!**__**And this is from my own personal collection. Now don't worry, it's so smooth it will cut though your flesh like butter. Don't move. This won't hurt a bit!!"**_

**Oh. Shit.**

_**Entry Thirty-One**_

**There are many different words to describe my present predicament. One is: 'Oh snap. I'm going to get in trouble for breaking curfew." **

**But the biggest one is:**

**OHMYFREAKINGGOD!HELP!ZANEISTRYINGTOKILLME!!!! **

**That one is the one that I am screaming while I run down the hallway.**

"_**Don't run! Don't run! You are only making this harder on yourself!"**_

**Why isn't someone waking up!?**

"_**The rooms are sound proof. They'll never hear your screams of mercy! Ahahaha!"**_

**Just bash my hopes, why don't cha?**

_**Entry Thirty-Two**_

**Hey a door is opening ahead. Look! It's one of Zane's soulless fan boys!**

"_**Mumble…Not the cheese house- Whoa!"**_

**Sorry man. It's either me or you. So go forth and sacrifice your self for me! I'm too handsome to die.**

"_**WTF?!"**_

**Good bye Soulless Fan Boy #2!! I'll never forget you!**

"_**Kaiser, why do have that knife? Wait, wait! NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**Sniff.**_** He was a brave duelist. That he was. Well, it's not my problem anymore. Time for me to get back to bed.**

_**Entry Thirty-Three**_

**Ahh. Breakfast was great! All the food was gourmet! I can't believe I'll eat like this everyday! Oh, Zane finally decided to grace us with his presence. **

"_**Atticus. Did something happen last night?"**_

**What do you mean?**

"_**I feel like I did something really bad last night but strangely I feel no remorse at all."**_

**You shouldn't. After all, you did get rid of one of your fan boys after all.**

"_**WHAT?!"**_

**Uh, did I say that out loud?**

"_**Yes you did! Now tell me what happened?!"**_

**I'm not going to tell you that you skinned and gutted one your fan boys and hung him by his guts in a tree outside because you forgot to take you sleeping pills.**

"_**I did what!?"**_

**Did I say that out loud again? Darn it! I need to work on that.**

_**Entry Thirty-Four**_

**I think Zane has gone into a seizure. Oo, look. Cookies! Yum!**

_**Entry Thirty-Five**_

**My first class is Duel Alchemy. Why do we need to know alchemy? We're duelist not the freaking Full Metal Alchemist!**

_**Entry Thirty-Six**_

**Can the teacher SEE us? Why does he have a cat?**

_**Entry Thirty-Seven**_

**Oh crap. I think he's looking me. I can't tell.**

_**Entry Thirty-Eight**_

"_**Mr. Rhodes. Could you please wake up Mr. Truesdale, nya?"**_

**I can't. He just suffered a shock induced seizure.**

"_**Then why didn't you take him to the nurse's office, nya?"**_

**Hey! It took most of my strength to drag is butt here! I am not dragging him back!**

_**Entry Thirty-Nine**_

**Hello Nurse! She's hot!**

_**Entry Forty**_

**Surfing was great today! I got so many fans! Hey, there's a note on the door.**

_**You have been invited to take a Duel Test in the Abandoned Dorm tonight. I'll see you there! Signed Professor Banner**_

**No way! I'm not going into some musty old dorm to take some stupid test.**

_**P.S. We have cookies and milk**_

**Well…since you put it that way.**

_**Entry Forty-One**_

"_**Okay, is everyone here? Where is Mr. Truesdale? I thought I sent him one?"**_

**He's in the nurse's office still.**

"_**Oh well, we'll just do it without him. Now I will call you each one at a time to take the test."**_

**I will ace this test!**

_**Entry Forty-Two**_

**Great. I just had to be last, huh. I hate being up here by myself.**

**I wonder if the others passed? Wait a minute, why haven't they come back up yet?**

"_**Somebody help! It's eating me!"**_

"_**STFU, child!"**_

**O.O**

**That is it. I'm getting the hell up outta here. Screw the test! I rather deal with Zane's sleep walking side that find out what's going on down there.**

"_**Okay Atticus. It's your turn."**_

**No. I'm going back to my room. I'm missing **_**House**_** right now.**

"_**No. I insist that you come."**_

**Hey! Let me got you creepy cat guy!**

_**Entry Forty-Three**_

"_**Okay! Here we are."**_

**Why are we dueling in dark and dingy basement?**

"_**We are not going to be dueling, child. You are going to be tested to see if you can hold up in the Shadow Realm."**_

**Holy crap, he opened his eyes! And they are red! I got off subject didn't I? What do you mean Shadow Realm? Is that code for: **_**You are about to be killed!**_

"_**Maybe. Good bye Atticus! Have a nice trip! And just for you to know, I have nothing against you personally! I'm just doing my job!"**_

**I knew I should've let Zane kill me last night!**

_**Entry Forty-Four**_

**I'm calm. I'm calm. Hey. It's a Heartless from Kingdom Hearts! Ow! It just bit me!**

**Oh crap. There are more of these things! Get off me! Not the hair! Not the hair!**

_**Entry Forty-Five**_

**At times like this, I wish I had a Keyblade.**

_**Elsewhere**_

"_**You may have escaped me last night, Atticus. But tonight, you die!" **_**said Hell Kaiser Ryo as he burst into Atticus's room.**

"_**Hey! Where'd he go? Aww man, I had planned such an epic battle, too."**_

_**To be cont.**_

**N: so did you guys like it? Did it feel like I rushed it? Tell me in your Reviews! Bye Now!**


	3. Entries 46 to 68

**Nice: Wow! A lot of people like this story! Thank you all! And now I'm going to clear up a few things.**

**The Kola Bear/fat person was in fact Chumley. Remember, he is supposed to be in his second year by the time Jaden comes so it only natural to assume that he was a part of the group of new students when Atticus came.**

**Yes, I realized I went too fast, but that's okay. The next few chapters will make up for it.**

**And finally, Yes, Zane **_**was**_** sleepwalking the last chapter when he was trying to kill Atticus. The reason why he has this problem will come up later. And the whole thing about him calling himself Hell Kaiser Ryo is an inside joke that me and my friend have. The joke is that he must've had that whole craziness problem way before the underground duel and this is my interpretation of it.**

**Well, enough talk. Now let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**On with the fic!**

**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of a Dueling Surfing Boy**

_**Entry Forty-Six**_

**Ugh. Where am I? What did I do last night? Did Zane leave me on the street again after a wild party? I better not be in someone's bed again or there will be hell to pay!**

_**Entry Forty-Seven**_

**Hmm, hard rock. Nope. Not a bed. So where am I? Let me do a recap of my day. Maybe that will help me.**

**Let's see. I ran from a murderous, sleepwalking Zane, I ate breakfast and watched as Zane had a seizure (that was fun to watch and I ate cookies while I watched!), dragged his still twitching butt to the creepy cat guy's class, dragged his butt to the very hot Nurse, and then I- Wait! I remember! The creepy cat guy pushed me into a room full of Shadow Heartless!**

**And I still didn't get my milk and cookies damn it!**

**Just wait until I get out of here creepy cat guy! I'll sic Sleepwalking Zane on you!**

_**Entry Forty-Eight**_

**As soon as I figure out where I am and how to get out.**

_**Entry Forty-Nine**_

**Hey! Someone's coming! Help! Get me outta here please!**

"_**Stop yelling! My hearing aid can't take your girly high pitched voice, boy!"**_

_**Entry Fifty **_

**You're an old man! And my voice is not girly! Now let me out!**

"_**No. You were the only one who survived the Heartless's attack. **_

**And I didn't even have a Keyblade. Wait a minute, did the other students DIE!?!?**

"_**No! Not at all. They were sent to the Shadow Realm."**_

**Shadow Realm, my ass! Now tell me what you want with me before I shoot you with my invisible gun! (1)**

_**You lived. The Heartless didn't- um- send you to the Shadow Realm! You'll do perfectly for my plan!"**_

**Plan? What plan? I'm just here to duel, become famous, and most importantly, get some girls! **

"_**That's part of the plan!"**_

**To get girls?**

"_**No! I mean- Yes! I want to be able to do all the things you named!"**_

**Aren't you a tad too old to thinking about doing all that stuff? I don't want you to break your hip.**

"_**No! First I'm going to become eternally young! Ahahaha!"**_

**How?**

"_**I beg your pardon?"**_

**How are you going to become young again? Did you find the fountain of youth or what?**

"_**I have this really cool plan involving seven keys, seven evil duelists dueling Duel Academy's best and the Demon God Cards! Once I drain the student's of their duel energy, I will become young again and take over the world! And you my dear boy are going to help me!**_

_**Entry Fifty-One**_

**I'm gonna what?!**

"_**I didn't stutter! I said you will help me take over the world!"**_

_**Entry Fifty-Two**_

**Screw. That. Look creepy old guy. You are one crazed up fruit loop. That is never going to happen.**

"_**Oh yes it will. Oh Camilla! Will you be a doll and come here for a second?"**_

**Who the hell is Camilla?**

_**Entry Fifty-Two**_

**Holy Crap! It's a vampire chick! She's Hot!**

_**Entry Fifty-Three**_

**If you like pale, green haired and fanged girls.**

_**Entry Fifty-Four**_

"_**I told you not to call me a doll or I'll turn you into one Kagemaru. The only person who can call me a doll is my Zaney Poo."**_

**Zane has fans everywhere, man! Even in this freaking place!**

"_**Whatever. I need you to drag the boy to the **__**Room of Evil Yet Very Cool Masks™**__** and pick out the best possessed evil looking mask you can find and put it on him! We need to get rid of his personality, so pick a good one!**_

"_**Fine. I know just to one, too."**_

**Don't I get a say in this?!**

"_**NO!"**_

**Man, I've been rejected in stereo.**

_**Entry Fifty-Five**_

**Ow! Lady! You don't have to pull me by my hair, okay?!**

"_**I'll do whatever I want to you body, boy."**_

**Is it just me or did that sound very, dominating? I wonder if she has a whip?**

_**Entry Fifty-Six**_

**I don't think Zane would like it if he found out that you where hurting his best friend, Camilla.**

"_**You're Zane's best friend?! Like, OMG!WTF!LOL! Do you, like, have a recent picture of him? The ones I have are really old**__**like when he was, like 10."**_

**You've been watching him for seven years!?!?**

"_**No silly, since he was three."**_

_**Entry Fifty-Seven**_

**This woman takes stalking so beyond the next level, it's creepy.**

**Well anyway, the picture is in my pocket. Let me fish it out for you. Aha! Here it is!**

"_**That's not a pic- AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!"**_

**I knew getting that Axe spray that can also double as a vampire repellant wasn't stupid! In your face Alexis!**

**Wait. Why I'm I standing around for!? I need to get the hell outta of here!**

_**Entry Fifty-Eight**_

**I've never run that fast before in my life! It a door to the outside! Freedom, ho!!**

_**Entry Fifty-Nine**_

**Or maybe not. I don't think I'm on Duel Academy Island, anymore Toto. Unless they have a jungle and a Giant Pyramid. Well, any place is better than back where I was. Maybe there are some people who can help me here. Maybe I'm finally safe. Maybe I'm…**

_**Entry Sixty**_

…**going to be stabbed by a bunch of pointy spears. Damn.**

_**Entry Sixty-One**_

**Oh come on! I just escaped from a fangirl vampire who is obsessed with my boring friend! Can someone up there give me a little slack?**

"_**Let's execute the intruder! Throw him in the cage!"**_

**That's it! I give up! I'm not an evil person! I just play jokes on my friend and my sister and only bad thing I've ever done is that when Zane is sleepwalking and trying to kill me, I always threw someone else in his way. Like the smelly nice old lady that lived next door, the postman who always sneezed on our mail, my aunt's yipper dog, Zane's gay Soulless Fan Boy #2…They were all going to die anyway. I was just helping them along! It wasn't a bad thing, right? So send me some help here!**

"_**Stop your crying!"**_

**Why?! I've hit rock bottom and there's no way out.**

"_**Yes there is! Now if you stop crying, I can get you out without my father noticing."**_

**Huh? Hey! You're a girl! And you're sexy, too.**

"_**No shit Sherlock. Now come on! Let's go!"**_

**Yay! I'm saved by a Sexy girl! My dream has come true!**

_**Entry Sixty-Two**_

**Thanks girl for saving my life back there. Do you know the way back to my school.**

"_**Um, through the way you came here."**_

**Oh biscuits!**

_**Entry Sixty-Three**_

_**Here. This should help you.**_

**What is half of a pendant going to do? It looks really stupid.**

_**It should help subdue the shadows a little bit. If not, you can come back here and get the other half, okay Mr.…?**_

**Atticus. Atticus Rhodes.**

_**Atticus. What a nice name. I'll be waiting until you return to me, Atticus.**_

**Is she blushing?!**

_**Entry Sixty-Four**_

**Here's a signed picture of me, so it can keep you company until I get back, okay?**

"_**Sure, Atticus. Good bye."**_

**And another girl has fallen before my devilish charms. Well, time to face a pissed off vampire chick. **

**Do I still have my Axe? Yep.**

_**Entry Sixty-Five**_

"_**Boy! I'm gonna kill you!"**_

**You can't because I was the only student not killed by those Heartless! So killing me would set back your plan! And also I still got the Axe! And I'm not afraid to use it!**

"_**You have a point there. Well, then no time for delay, kid, you've been gone for a month now, four months in the human world, and Kagemaru pissed off. So let's hurry and get your new evil side, okay?**_

**But I was only in that world for a day! I've been gone for four months and no one back home been looking for me yet? Has no one missed me?!**

_**The Human World**_

"_**Where are you Atticus!?" sobbed Hell Kaiser Ryo into Atticus's bed. "It's not fun to kill someone that you don't throw to me. Come Back!!! I need you!!!"**_

_**Entry Sixty-Six**_

"_**How's this mask Atticus?"**_

**No. That's the **_**Scream**_** Mask.**

"_**What about this one?"**_

**I'm not Jason, damn it!**

"_**This one?"**_

**I'm not the Phantom of the Opera, Camilla.**

"_**Ooo! This one screams 'badass'!"**_

**What? That one? It looks like Batman's mask.**

"_**There's a note. It says: **__**The Mask of Darkness. Comes with gravity deifying black trench coat, very tight and sexy black leather pants, matching black boots. Also included dueling deck of dark, evil dragons! It also gives the wearer powers that can only be found on Bleach and Naruto! Warning: Contains evil sprit that goes by the name Darkness. Wearer must be warned that even if not wearing the mask, but just playing the cards will cause the Mask of Darkness to appear and take over. Also causes mild to severe schizophrenia. **_

_**It's perfect! We don't have to buy you anything else! Yay! Now let's try on the mask.**_

**Although the powers of a Shinigami and ninja intrigues me. Hell no. **

"_**Put on the damn mask on now or I'll show you how I really look without any makeup on!!!"**_

_**Entry Sixty-Seven**_

**Oh please Camilla. My mom wears makeup and she doesn't…look…that bad. Holy Crap! You're Fugly! Stop! Stop! I'll put the stupid mask on! Just put your makeup back on!**

_**Entry Sixty-Eight**_

**HAHAHAHA!!! FOOLISH HUMAN!!! DARKNESS IS HERE NOW AND TO KICK BUTT AND TAKE NAMES!!! I WILL USE MY POWERS OF EVIL TO FORCE ALL THE SEXY GIRLS IN THE WORLD TO WEAR MICRO MINI SKIRTS!!! **

"_**Our goal is to take over the world, Batman-I mean- Darkness."**_

_**YOU HAVE YOUR GOALS AND I HAVE MINE, VAMPIRE!!! NOW WHERE IS KAGEMARU? I MUST START ON MY PLAN NOW! BY THE WAY, WHAT KIND COLOR SKIRT DO YOU LIKE?!**_

" _**Black. He left a note saying: Congratulations. You are now a member of our Shadow Rider team. Your new name now Nightshroud. You will find everything you need in your new room. Please enjoy our evil company, Shadow Riders and have a nice day.**_

**WTF!?!? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS NIGHTSHROUD?! MY NAME IS DARKNESS DAMMIT! **

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So Atticus is now Darkness- I mean Batman- I mean Nightshroud. Man, he sure has had a lot of bad luck lately. Oh well.**

**(1): This is making fun of the 4Kids dub of Yu-Gi-Oh! They always said Shadow Realm when they meant that the person was killed or died.The edited out the guns and made them invisible and you can still tell that they had a gun in their hands. I wondered when they started editing out the guns? Team Rocket during the first and second season of the English Pokemon had bazookas, rocket launchers and freaking machine guns!**

**R&R! People! Bye!**


	4. Entries 69 to 100

**Nice: Hi! I'm back with the next installment of **_**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of a Dueling Surfing Boy**_**!! It seems that everyone has fallen in love with Sleepwalking Zane. Maybe I should do a separate fic about him? What you guys think?  
**

**But I'm sad that no one got the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series reference I did last chapter. **

**And I've decided that I'm going to do this story all the way up to episode 136( if you've been watching the Japanese version, you'll know why) I will keep denying that episode forever! Even though we do get a new villain in the process.**

**And if you want to suggest something for this and my other stories, there are only five more slots left in my contest on deviantart and I'm close to a thousand views there, so you better hurry.**

**And Darkness/Nightshroud/Batman will always speak in caps when angry, until I say so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**On with the fic!**

**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of A Dueling Surfing Boy**

_**Entry Sixty-Nine**_

**HOW DARE THAT OLD FART CHANGE MY NAME!!! MY NAME IS DARKNESS DAMMIT AND WILL NOT ANSWER TO ANYTHING BUT THAT NAME!!!**

_**Entry Seventy**_

**And Batman. I'll answer to that name, too. But only if it is from a sexy lady**

_**Entry Seventy-One**_

**Like Camilla. Even though without her makeup she's fugly. Oh well, nothing a paper bag on her head can't fix. **

_**Entry Seventy-Two**_

**No. Let's scratch that one out. She has that weird obsession with that Zane kid. I never want a fangirl like her after me. I pity that kid whose name sounds familiar to me.**

_**Entry Seventy-Three**_

**Even if she does have experience, if you know what I mean. Heh heh.**

_**Entry Seventy-Four**_

**Now I need to find my ultra super cool room. This piece of paper says that it is right next to someone named Abidos the Third. What kind of fruity name is that? Anyway, here it is! I bet it has everything I've ever wanted! **

_**Entry Seventy-Five**_

**WTF!? MY ROOM IS BARE! THERE'S NOT EVEN A FREAKING BED! WHERE DO THEY EXPECT ME TO SLEEP? ON THE FU- HEY LOOK!! THERE'S NOTE WHERE MY BED SUPPOSED TO BE! LET'S SEE WHAT IT SAYS.**

"_**Dear Nightshroud, I have taken your bed because my poor, little kitty cat does not like sleeping on the floor. I hope you don't mind. Sincerely, Shadow Rider Tania."**_

**SHE TOOK MY BED BECAUSE HER STUPID CAT DOESN'T LIKE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!?!? THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND!!**

_**Entry Seventy-Six**_

**Ah ha! Here's her room! Hey! Open up! I want to talk to you woman! It's opening!**

**Hey! I don't want your stupid cat sleeping on my bed Tan...ia…Eep.**

_**Entry Seventy-Eight**_

**You know what? I learned something today. Never yell at an Amazon who looks like a pro wrestler on steroids and who was taking a nap because she had a headache. Oh yeah, never insult her kitty cat either. Especially if the said kitty cat was actually a tiger. If you do that then you probably got a bone breaking ass kicking.**

**Like I did. Ow.**

_**Entry Seventy-Nine**_

**I think she rearranged my organs in alphabetical order. And don't even get me started on what her 'little kitty' did to me. Little kitty, my ass. Somebody call animal control! On her and her devil tiger! **

"_**Growl!" "What did you say?!"**_

**Damn. I was thinking out loud again. Well, here comes the pain again. Maybe this beat down will help put my organs back in the right place again.**

_**Entry Eighty**_

**I'm I dead? Please say that I'm dead.**

"_**Hey! Are you okay?"**_

**Ugh. What? Where am I? Crap! I'm still in hell!**

" _**You are not in hell, Nightshroud. You are in my room. I found you outside my door. You were quite beat up. Do you remember what happened?"**_

**I was beat up? Oh yeah, now I remember. It was that crazy Amazon woman and her tiger that did this to me!**

" _**You mean Tania? You got in a fight with Tania and her tiger and lived!? She must've went easy on you."**_

**What!? I can't see straight or even feel my hair anymore! You call this easy!?!?**

"_**Yeah. Because she usually kills in her fights. Especially, since she has some woman problems right now."**_

_**Entry Eighty-One**_

**Woman problems? What do you-oh- OH. Those woman problems. I can't believe I messed with an Amazon while it was her time of the month! I guess I'm lucky to be alive!**

_**Entry Eighty-Two**_

"_**Well I'm glad I found you before you died Nightshroud."**_

**My name is Darkness! Well anyway, thanks, but who the hell are you?**

"_**I'm your next door neighbor Abidos the Third! And you are in my room/ palace!" **_

**Room slash what?**

_**Entry Eighty-Three**_

**This place must break every rule of physics there is!**

**How can there be a freaking palace inside a room!?**

**And why didn't I get one!?**

_**Entry Eighty-Four**_

"_**It's because I'm a Pharaoh and you are a mask possessing a very hot boy."**_

**Rub it in why don't cha!? Stupid fruity pharaoh.**

"_**Don't call me that!"**_

**Whatever fruitcake.**

_**Entry Eighty-Five**_

"_**You know if you keep insulting me, I won't give you a place to stay and I won't tend to your wounds. I might just hand you over to Titan. He loves to play with kids like you."**_

**Fine. I'll stop calling you names as long as you give me a bed far away from yours.**

_**Meanwhile In the Human World**_

"_**Oh God! Lexi is going to kill me! I can't believe I lost Atticus! Maybe I can escape before she notices me getting off the helicopter," **_**thought Zane as the helicopter that was taking kids back home for the summer neared the airport. **

**Zane looked out the window to see Alexis and Syrus on the ground. Alexis was holding a sign saying ****Welcome Home Atticus and Zane!**** Then she changed signs and held up one that said ****My Brother Better be okay Zane or I'm coming after you with this Ax! **** She held up the ax to make a point. Syrus put up a sign saying: ****RUN BROTHER! RUN!**** on it. **

**Zane paled and promptly pulled out some paper and began to write. **_**I, Zane Stuart Truesdale, leave everything I own to my younger but weaker and not as sexy as me brother Syrus. He get even my secret stash of magazines and manga. He knows what I'm talking about and where they are. That means everything but my dueling deck. I would like it to be buried with what is left of my remains. To my parents…YOU SUCK! I leave you nothing HAHAHA!**_

'_**There! That's a good will. Now I need a notary. But where I'm I going to get one?!' **_**Zane looked around to see Soulless Fan Boy #1 and #3 sitting in front of him. They were still grieving over the death of Soulless Fan Boy #2. Zane smirked. '**_**They're perfect!' **_**he thought.**

"_**Hey boys, who want to play 'Let's Pretend to Be Zane and Atticus while the real Zane runs away' Game?"**_

_**Entry Eighty- Six (Note: This entry takes place before Ep. 29)**_

**Alright! After all those months training with my badass Shinigami powers, controlling my chakra and learning how to use a glider, it is now time to start on my plan on making all the women in the world wear miniskirts!**

**And the old man's crazy plan on taking over the world as well. But I think my plan is so much better!**

_**Entry Eighty-Seven**_

"_**Now we will discuss the order in which we will attack Duel Academy. Any suggestions?"**_

**I know one thing. I will not go first and get myself killed. I'm not that stupid.**

"_**How about we let Nightshroud go first. After all, he is the weakest of us all."**_

**What the hell?! I'm not weak Titan and you know it! You're the one who got his ass handed to you by some kid! Why can't he go first!? And my name is Darkness!!!**

"_**Because Titan's requested opponent is one the last ones we will go after. We've already picked our first target and it's the one who beat Titan, a stupid Slifer Red student named Jaden Yuki."**_

**If he beat Titan before, why won't you sent someone like Camilla or even that creepy alchemist guy with the white hair and the fat cat? That reminds me, I have a feeling that I should really hate him for some strange reason.**

"_**Because I don't want to, that's why."**_

**That is not a good enough reason!**

"_**Well then, I'm the boss and I say that you will go there on your glider tomorrow night and prepare for you duel with the kid."**_

**Man, I hate you so much. I hope you will shrivel up some more and die you old geezer.**

_**Entry Eighty-Eight**_

**You know, this isn't so bad. It's a clear night to be gliding to an island school. Absolutely nothing can go wrong!**

_**Entry Eighty- Nine**_

**Hey! Where did all these clouds come from?**

**Well at least it isn't raining.**

_**sound of rain**_

**Crap.**

_**Entry Ninety **_

**Great. Now I'm completely soaked. Leather and water to not go good together!**

**I shouldn't complain. After all, there's no lighting. If there was lighting then I would be in big trouble.**

_**Crack!**_

**Double crap. **

_**Entry Ninety-One**_

**This is bad! This is really really bad! I'm flying in the rain in a metal glider and there's lighting! I'm basically a flying lighting rod!! **

**Let's not get pessimistic here Darkness. It hasn't hit me yet.**

_**Crack**_

**This is just perfect! My glider is on fire! I hate you Karma!!!**

_**Entry Ninety-Two**_

**Now I have to land near this active volcano! Why do have a school near an active volcano? That's a disaster waiting to happen!**

**Hey wait. I can use this volcano in my grand master plan! AHAHAHAHA!!**

**But first, I HAVE TO LAND SAFELY!!!**

_**Entry Ninety-Three**_

**Yay! I'm not dead! Now to start my evil plan…tomorrow! I'm tired and I want to 'study' the girls of this island. Heh, heh.**

_**Entry Ninety-Four**_

**Wait. My crappy piece of jewelry is glowing. That means Sexy Grave keeper Girl gave away the other half! I must find it!**

**Tomorrow!**

_**Entry Ninety-Five**_

**Today was good! I think the good thing about having shadow powers is that no one will notice you if go into the girls dorm.**

**Don't you just love abusing power! I'm so bad!**

**Okay Darkness, it's time to get serious here. I must find and beat the snot out of some punk kid. Maybe following this blond girl will lead me to where I want to go.**

_**Entry Ninety-Six**_

**Is THAT the dorm that kid stays in?! There is like a swarm of cockroaches living on one side! There is no way I'm stepping one foot into that dorm. I guess I have to use the powers that learned from watching Bleach!! Go teleporting bubble thingy!**

_**Entry Ninety-Seven**_

**Now it's time to duel you key keeper! I want all of your bling! (1)**

"_**Dude! Look! It's Batman, Alexis!"**_

**The name is Nightshroud- I mean- Darkness! I have your friends: The fat one and the fried shrimp!**

"_**Hi Nightshroud! I'm Jaden and it's time to get your game on so I can get my friends back!!"**_

**Get my what on?**

"_**Your game! Get your game on!"**_

**Okay, Jason…**

"_**It's Jaden."**_

**Okay, Johnny. That has to be the stupidest battle cry I have ever heard.**

"_**Well then you're ugly!"**_

_**Entry Ninety-Eight**_

**OH NO HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME UGLY!!! THAT'S IT!!!! Like you said Jimmy, GET YOUR DAMN GAME ON!!!!!**

"_**IT'S JADEN!"**_

**Whatever Joseph. Just prepare to get your ass kicked.**

_**Entry Ninety-Nine**_

**I-I can't believe that this punk kid beat me! I was winning! He was getting his ass handed to him! I had summoned my badass card Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! He and his punk friends should be dead!! But he must have the so called 'god draw' so he can pull a miracle out of his ass at any given time! Now I'm going to be trapped in a card like Pegasus did to the Kaiba brothers and like that Dartz dude did to half the world!**

**WAHHHH! I don't want to be a card!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!**

_**Entry One Hundred **_

**Man, I feel like I got my ass kicked by Hell Kaiser, my sister, and Camilla chick at the same time!**

**Where am I? Who's hugging me?**

"_**Oh Atticus…."**_

**Lexi!? I'm home! I'm home! The evil Batman mask is gone! And now everything is going dark again.**

**Well at least now it's not because of some Heartless attacking me.**

_**Later**_

"_**YAY! My prey is back! Now I can kill happily again!" **_**exclaimed Hell Kaiser Ryo as he jumped on his bed, "**_**And his sister can stop kicking my butt, now! I need to go polish my knife collection now so I can get ready to attack him when he gets better!!"**_** Hell Kaiser, humming to himself, then pranced off to find his cleaning stuff.**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So Atticus is back to the real world now and Hell Kaiser is happy as well as every one else. This chapter was hard to do. So everyone, please tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**(1) I do not own this line. This is from PDUTogepi's fandub of YGO GX on YouTube. You should really go watch them. They are really funny!**


End file.
